Coming Home
by talyn64
Summary: Emily's return. Emily Comes home and goes to the one person who means the world to her, and even if she can only hold her, it's something. One-Shot


Summary: Emily's return. Emily Comes home and goes to the one person who means the world to her, and even if she can only hold her, it's something.

A/N: A little something, who knows where it came from honestly? Like asking a fish if he breathes air… umm on with the story!

Coming Home

Stepping off the plane and onto the tarmac Emily looked at the large white terminal surrounded by planes and different aircraft, her hair flying all over the place as she walked past one of the large engines of the planes and up onto one of the stairways that would lead her inside and into the hustle and bustle of the busy airport.

Keeping her head down, she walked through the large crowd of people slinging her bags over shoulders and ignoring the people around her as she made her way to collect her luggage. Passing through security without a hitch she collected her bags and called herself a cab, giving the middle aged driver her address to the apartment she would be staying at.

He smiled and placed her bags in the trunk before opening the door for her. Murmuring her thanks she stared out the window and a felt the motion of the car and watched the world around her slowly go by. In no time she was looking up at the old brownstone apartment, her bags resting on the footpath as she slowly worked up the courage to climb the brick stairs.

'It's now or never; too late to turn back now…' she berated herself, pulling the bags up onto her shoulders, she slipped her key into the lock, opened the door and shuffled inside locking it behind before making her way to the elevator.

She stepped into the elevator and with a ding the doors closed leaving her trapped in a cold metal box. She pondered what she would find in the apartment. Would it be the same or would it have changed so much she wouldn't recognise it? Any minute now she would get her answers as she bit at her nails nervously.

The elevator opened and Emily walked to the door, slipped her key into the lock and turned the knob. She dragged her bags into the apartment, leaving them in the dining room as she listened to the music playing.

She was home.

She could hear water running which meant someone was in the shower and Emily followed the sound of the silken voice as it sang to the music.

_Breakeven_…

Emily sighed and opened the door as the steam billowed out of the glass cubical.

"_What am I gonna do when the best part of me was always you…. And what am I supposed to say when I'm all chocked up that you're okay…"_

Emily walked up to the steam covered door and opened it gently, watching as JJ frantically tried to cover herself before she recognised who it was that was responsible for opening the door.

"Emily…" JJ's voice broke as Emily launched herself into JJ's arms, not caring for the water they were spilling or the fact that she was now drenched. Her face buried in the blonde's next as she listened to her let out a heart wrenching sob and Emily only held her tighter.

Emily reached over and turned the heat up, before she threw her coat off and started to unbutton her white shirt and black pants, not caring wear they landed once they were off. Emily and JJ stood naked facing each other, the brunette's hand resting in the blondes, holding it tightly as if should she let it go, she would lose it.

JJ made the first move, her hand reaching out to rest on Emily's hip as her thumb stroked the side of her body before moving up to touch the messy scar that adorned her stomach, the roughness of the skin and the hitch in Emily's breath as her fingers ghosted over the healed wound triggered a soft sob and a round of tears as she found herself pulling Emily into another hug.

Skin on skin and breath on breath, JJ pulled Emily's lips to hers as her tongue beckoned for entranced and Emily didn't resist as when her hands found the blonde's cheeks. JJ's hands gipped Emily's hips pulling her body closer as more skin connected with the opposite body.

"JJ stop… please..." Emily moaned as she severed the connection and her head dropped to JJ's shoulder. Emily looked at JJ but only saw disappointment and sadness and when she began to pull away Emily stopped her, her hands found the blondes hips and her eyes finding the blondes. "Not here… not now, just take me to bed so I can hold you…" Emily pleaded and JJ weakly nodded. The brunette turned the water off and wrapped the blonde in a towel, leading her into the bedroom.

Emily pulled back the covers and after drying herself and JJ off, she ushered her into the middle of the bed before climbing in beside her, her arms wrapping around the blonde as she held her tightly. Pressing small kisses to the blondes head, Emily felt the tension leave her body. Her finger stroked JJ's bare arm leaving a shiver of goose bumps and a smile on her face in its wake.

They simply laid there, Emily holding the blonde like they had done countless nights before the nightmare had unfolded and before they could do anything, Emily was off to Paris with money and passports and with a single goodbye left JJ's bed and heart empty with only Emily being able to fill that void.

"I love you Jennifer," Emily murmured into the blonde's hair and kissed her forehead, leaving a warm feeling behind.

"Love you to Em, just… hold me?" JJ asked looking into the brunette's eyes with a loving gaze, and who could be stupid enough to deny her such a thing.

"Always," Emily whispered as she leaned down and her lips caressed the blondes.

That night she loved a little more, held on a little tighter and vowed to never let this happen again.


End file.
